She Gave Me This
by Bryan Greenberg
Summary: The day she gets accepted to college, she'll have you to thank. The day she gets married, becomes something great, has children of her own, she'll think, 'Brooke Davis got me here. She gave me this. BL ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters in this fiction.

* * *

**She Gave Me This**

* * *

_  
"It's a pretty great feeling, isn't it? It's why I became a surgeon."  
"Why is that?"  
"To give people their lives back. She'll recover and you'll send her back to her parents, but... The day she gets accepted to college, she'll have you to thank. The day she gets married, becomes something great, has children of her own, she'll think, 'Brooke Davis got me here. She gave me this.'"_

Lucas brushed the hair off of Brooke's face; it was stringy with dried sweat from hours of labor, but she looked more beautiful to him than she ever had before. A small smile graced her face, and he could see the hint of a dimple. She was perfect.

He heard a small noise at the door, and he looked up to see a nurse enter the room with a small pink bundle. His face lit up at the sight of his daughter.

"Do you want to go to your daddy, baby girl?" the young nurse cooed at the baby before winking at Lucas and placing the tiny bundle in his tentative arms.

Lucas stared in awe at his daughter, brushing his finger tip across her baby-soft skin. "Hey, little girl," he whispered after a minute of just staring and memorizing her features.

"Does she have a name?" The nurse asked.

"Delilah." Lucas tore his eyes away from the baby at the sound of Brooke's playful, albeit sleepy, voice. There was a twinkle in her eyes as he rolled his.

"We are not naming her Delilah," he insisted. He turned to the nurse who was smiling at the happy pair. "We can't agree on a name," he explained.

"Come to Mama, Delilah," Brooke said with a teasing lilt, holding out her arms for the baby. Lucas kissed the baby's small forehead before handing her to Brooke.

The nurse laughed. "I'm sure you'll come up with something for her. She's too pretty to stay nameless."

"Pretty Girl," Lucas said softly, sharing a loving look with Brooke.

"I'll leave you three alone," the nurse said, heading for the door. "I'll be back in a little while to help with breast feeding, and Dr. Copeland wanted me to let you know he'd be here in a few hours so she can get tested for HCM."

Brooke nodded and bit her lip. "Thank you," she said softly.

As the young woman's footsteps faded away, Brooke looked over at Luke. His face had clouded over, and he was staring at his hands, which were placed in his lap.

"Hey," she said softly. He kept his face down, not wanting to make eye contact. She adjusted the baby so she was held securely in one arm before reaching out and touching his chin. She gently pushed until he was looking at her. She could see the guilt in his eyes, and it broke her heart. "She's going to be ok, Luke."

He shook his head and tried to look away. "Baby, look at me," she insisted, "This little girl is perfect and whatever that test tells us, she will still be perfect. If she's sick, we'll do everything in our power to make sure she stays healthy and lives as normal a life as she possibly can, but it will in no way be your fault. I wouldn't choose anyone else in the world to my my child's father."

He took a shaky breath and nodded, but she knew nothing she could say would relieve his guilt if their daughter had inherited his heart disease. She reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her until their lips met in a soft, reassuring kiss. Lucas breathed in her scent, but, just as he was about to deepen the kiss, the baby cried out. Brooke giggled softly at his groan as she pulled away.

She turned to the baby and said seriously, "So, miss, what can I do for you today." She grinned as the baby continued to cry, and she cuddled her close, whispering nonsense softly in her ear.

"I think baby girl's ready to be fed," she commented to Lucas when the cries had softened to plaintive whines. She bit her lip nervously but relaxed when the nurse reentered the room and began helping Brooke breast feed for the first time.

Hours later Lucas and Brooke were sitting in Dr. Copeland's office. Brooke held the baby, whose name they had yet to agree on, in one arm while gripping Lucas's hand tightly. Both Lucas and Brooke were ready to get out of the hospital, but they had to wait just a little bit longer for the results on the HCM test. All they could do was sit and wait nervously for the doctor to return.

Brooke's eyes scanned the room before landing on the dolls she had noticed the last time she had been in this room, years ago. She laughed lightly to herself, picturing the young doctor playing with them when no one was watching.

Lucas glanced over at her and smiled, squeezing her hand. She met his eyes reassuringly, and he felt a bit of his tension leave his body as their eyes stayed connected. They stayed that way for the next few minutes until the door opened and they turned their gaze to the entering doctor.

"Brooke, Lucas," he said, acknowledging both but giving away nothing in his tone.

"Dr. Copeland?" Lucas said, his voice forming a question rather than a statement. Brooke just nodded at the doctor, waiting apprehensively for the verdict.

Dr. Copeland didn't keep them in suspense any longer. "She's fine," he assured them, "you have a perfectly healthy baby girl."

Brooke let out the breath she'd been holding since the doctor had entered the room, and tears of pent up emotion spilled from her eyes. She kissed Luke hard on the lips before looking down at the baby in her arms and cooing happily at her; he was unable to form coherent phrases. Lucas just stared at their daughter silently, brushing her cheek.

A few minutes later she manages to tear her eyes away from her perfect daughter, while Luke continued to stare and brush her face.

"Thank you, Dr. Copeland," she said quietly, tears still falling.

He smiled at the happy family. "It's Ethan," he replied, "Don't tell me you forgot. You were so insistent on knowing."

Brooke smiled at him. "Thank you, Ethan." Lucas finally glanced up from the baby, looking questioningly between his wife and the doctor before acknowledging that he never had a reason to be jealous.

"Believe me, it's my pleasure," Dr. Copeland responded sincerely. "Have you heard anything about Angie recently?"

Brooke smiled, thinking of the little girl. "She's doing good," she responded, "Her parents have been amazing; they send a picture and an update every six months. She's gotten so big. She's three now."

"I'm glad," he said, "And I hope you remember what I said to you. Every time her parents write you an update, they remember that you are the one that got them those moments, and when she's old enough to understand, she'll remember that, too."

Brooke flashed her dimples. "I remember," she said, "But, truthfully, she did the same for us." She gestured between herself and Lucas. "We may never have reconnected if it weren't for Angie. She made us see all that we could have as long as we were willing to let the past go."

Lucas smiled, recalling his moments with Brooke and Angie. It was his first glimpse into the family he had always known he wanted. "Angelica," he said, finally breaking his silence.

Brooke glanced over at him. "What?" She asked.

"Angelica Karen Scott," He said. "This little girl wouldn't exist if it weren't for Angie, and it only seems right to honor that."

Brooke nodded and glanced down at her daughter. "Hi Angelica," she whispered. "It's perfect," she stated, looking back at Lucas. Their eyes met, and in that moment, there was nothing else but their little family and the wide open future.


End file.
